His Compensation's Love?
by ManaIsAwesome16
Summary: "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell? *Full.Summary.Inside*. RinxLen, noncist.
1. Prologue: Welcome Home, Honey!

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**RATED; T -For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; … WHY DO ALL THE FICS THAT I THINK OF ARE MARRIAGE BASED?! OAO… CFBJXFXZLYVNCJXMJZCXM … … that is all and this was random to test out my progress of being a writer so please do enjoy and review freely~ Mon Lovelies~ -bows-.**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SO DON'T FILE A LAW SUIT! D: -shot-.**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ :3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 01; "Prologue; Welcome Home Honey!".**

* * *

Rin's POV;

Another normal day had passed by in my life. The same old routine happened without any commotion and it irked me because ever since that accident a commotion would and will be caused one way or another… Or maybe it's because I'm already used to IT and him…

And what I mean by IT is a 'relationship'… I'M TELLING ON YOU! YOU PERVE!

…

Just kidding! Hahaha! Anyways~ Like I've said; It just so happens that an ordinary day had passed without faults and to be clear it seemed to copy my old life from before it... And it felt strange… Weird… Alien, you get it, right?

But putting that damn thought aside~ I am currently walking back to my beautiful and peaceful home to relax –well, do my homework first… Damn you homework!- and watch some… Wait for it… ANIME! YES! FINALLY! I CAN FINALLY FINISH THAT EPISODE OF NO. 6! WHOO-HOO!

… Life Is Good~

So, walking by a corner and happily strutting to my doorstep like a complete and utter boss~ I gently opened the door and stepped in. I closed it as quietly as I can and after I settle my bag on the couch I sniffed the air as my stomach grumbled…

Oops… I forgot to mention that I sorta skipped lunch cause' I had to study for a test…

It was Algebra, dude and yes, you can relate, I know, just let it out, just let it ou-

OH! That really smells good! Ah! Mama's such a great cook! Hhm! I wished I inherited her awesome cooking skills because my Mama is the bestest cook~ Like Totally! And thus, I am reminded of Poland and Hetalia… Oh well~ Hahahah~

I pranced into the kitchen and opened my mouth to speak and give my compliments to the chief because of that wonderful aroma but than, I stopped dead on my trucks… Why?

"R-rin-chan!".

The male shuffled to his feet as he hid the knife behind him. He blushed furiously, trying to avoid my intense and shock gaze. He bit his lips trying to form words but he couldn't –I know because I know this boy..- . He looked at different directions giving his small ponytail a swish every now and then suddenly he smiled at me rather sweetly and placed the knife on the counter and with a red yet pleased face he bowed and lifted his head, he than cutely –WHAT?!- greeted me with that voice of his that honestly made my heart skip a beat;

"Welcome home, honey!".

…

And that did not make me blush!

"Rinny-chan! Do you have a fever?!".

… Damn it…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 01.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; Nothing much to say except that this was worth the writing and I enjoyed this and I won't be updating until I get about 3-7 plus reviews because I'm busy with other stories and I am a student and I have to keep my grades up! –does a epic shiny eyes with a awesome pose- However, that doesn't mean that I won't be publishing one-shots or stories such as this one! J**

**See you guys when I update yet again!~**

**And please do give your honest opinion! J**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**Random Trivia;**

**As you guys may have predicted~ I have my very own Rinny-chan and she's… AWESOME! 3 and I am her Lenny-kun! And sorry to disappoint guys~ We don't have a romantic relationship but rather we both have a sibling-friendship like bond~**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	2. Rewind!

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**RATED; T -For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; … Six. Freaking. Reviews. For. One. Chapter? OAO**

**…**

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! :"DDD –celebrates and dances likeaboss-.**

**Gah! You guys! I love you people! My Motivations! Fuuwaaah!~ 3**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**If I may say so myself, I don't own ANYTHING! –sips tea-**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 02; "Rewind!".**

* * *

"Rinny~ Where are you?~".

A cute blond haired male bellowed looking worried as he continued to walk along the corridors with a slight frown on his face. His left hand was nervously clutching a cute white ribbon while the other was a small, velvet yet beautiful box. His cheeks were stained with the color pink which made him much more 'moe' as those Otaku's would say. His slight frown turned into a pout as he sighed and mumbled out loud;

"Aw… Len just wanted to propose to Rinny-chan…".

Unknown to him, the girl that he was searching for the past hour was behind him. A blush on her cheeks as an expression of surprise overtook her cute features. The blond male turned his head, sensing someone was in the same area as he. He saw the one he had been seeking for and sported a big giant grin as he ran towards her and…

"RINNNYYY-CCCHHHAAANN!".

Glomped the living soul out of her…

Now, let's rewind about two weeks before this scene came, oui?

Two Weeks Earlier;

"Kaito, you still alive?".

"…".

"Yo! Kaito… Shion…".

The young girl who had yellow hair sighed deeply looking at her friend who's expression was blank as a pure piece of paper. She put her hands on her hip and studied his expression, and once again she sighed. He was as blank as ever… Damn… Her blue eyes had glints of frustration and confusion to why he was acting like this…

Well, there was one way to snap this fool out of his daze state and that was…

"FATASS! WAKE UP!".

The male jerked out of this so called sate and wore a horrified expression on his handsome face. His hands clutched his face in terror as his lips began to tremble. He breathed in and breathed out as hard as he can. He jumped out of his seat which was a bench, a brown bench and looked at her without a calm expression on.

"It's over… My life's over…".

"Kaito…".

She mumbled looked at her friend who looked so defeated. She lifted one hand, raised it and-.

SSMMMAAACCKK!

"OWIE!".

"WUSS!".

Kaito Shion began to rubbed his now red cheek with a look of pity which was sported towards his friend whom was Rin Kagamine. He wore teary yet magnificent blue eyes, sniffled and opened his arms up for a hug. Rin just gave him a look of nothingness and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"No hug?".

"Gee? Ya think?!".

Kaito could only sigh and plopped down to the ground as he went and hugged his knees, he closed his eyes and began to mutter. She, on the other hand, went and sat on the bench. He legs crossed as well as her slender arms were.

"Rin.".

"What?".

"I'm not prepared.. Fo-For…".

Rin's POV;

I gave a snort at Kaito's direction. Why? Simple. Though he's a complete and utter genius –shocking I knew, from a first look, he looks like a grade A idiot-, he's rather um… Shall I say this? Oh yeah… Unprepared for many things in life that a guy or any human being for that matter must face..

And thus, let's establish that I am MANLIER Then him, 'kay?

'Cause that's a fact~

While I was being lost in thoughts of myself being born a boy instead of a girl –Cause' if I was a guy I would be the most sexiest and yes, I will be awesomer then PRUSSIA! HAHAHAH! Ah…Hetalia~-, Kaito had managed to sit on the ground and bury his face on his knees and acting like it was a pillow or something. Then, he spoke.

"I'm not prepared.. Fo-For…".

I completed his sentence.

"Marriage?".

He numbly nodded –Ha! And you thought it was something else.. YOU PERVERT! Hahhaa! Just kidding~-.

I looked at his form, stood up and walked to where he was. I knelt and patted his blue hair that was really soft and hell! I think it's softer then mine! –I'm jelly-.

"Thank you, Rin, you're a good friend.".

I smiled and nodded. I felt warm since compliments like that made me feel happy of how I acted, just right and not wrong, good and not bad. I'm happy about that! Oh and kudos to my Mama and Papa for rising such a good girl! "You too but anyways! Turn that frown upside down!". Kaito nodded, stood up and punched the air. "Okay!" He chided as he laughed, I giggled at his sudden burst of energy and went to his side. He went and ruffled my hair. I once again giggled at my dear friend's affection.

I was so glad to be friends with this genius…

Though, I am manlier okay?~

No One's POV:

As the two teenagers began to walk towards their respective classes, behind them, a girl was leaning on the wall. She spied at them and with a frown she sighed softly. She shook her head, her long hair swishing beautifully. She then leaned on the wall and from her pocket she pulled out a ring.

"Kaito…".

She slid it to her finger and smiled gently, she lifted her hand and kissed it as sweetly as she could until she went and gone to wherever she was needed to be.

1 Hour Later;

Rin stretched her arms up and laughed as she felt her muscles loosen as she was doing so, she heard her name being called and turned to see Kaito, he waved his hands at her in a friendly manner. She stopped stretching and waved back. He give her a closed eyed smile and jogged to where she was.

"How was your last class?".

"Terrible.".

"Eh why?".

"Dude, it's algebra…".

"Ah… ".

Rin's POV;

Dear reader, I know you know this already but algebra freaking sucks… I mean… Really… HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL GOOD AND EVIL CAN THIS BE APPLIED TO THE REAL WORLD?! I mean, it's not like I'm planning on taking a job which involves Algebra that would… Kill me, okay?

See? THAT'S How much I hate algebra..

And I know you do too~

"Hey, Kaito.".

"What?".

He was licking his ice cream which he bought earlier as we walked pass a ice cream cart. His eyes were glued to me, awaiting my answer. I shrugged my shoulders and asked with ease.

"What does your Fiancee look like?".

Kaito stiffened. He stopped licking his ice cream and suddenly his cheeks became tainted with the color of pink. I grinned…Oh~ Guess who got a pretty lady friend?~

"Um…".

"Well?".

"She's not bad-looking, I guess?".

I mentally face palmed myself. Kaito ... God… And this is why he can't get a girl, bros this is the reason why but oh well… He has a Fiancee. A pretty one at that~ So~ Ha!

"Kaito, you fail… SO BADLY!".

"Sorry.".

He spoke in an apologetic tone and I sighed while rubbing my cheeks "Dude, It's okay.". Kaito just laughed and continued licking his ice cream as I began to tell him about that accident in chemistry… Hahah! . EVER! Okay~ I'm not cruel it's just so funny and no one got hurt~

While I was busy snickering about that accident Kaito suddenly gave a look of panic as he muttered.

"Oh shit! Rin!".

"What?".

He then pointed a blond haired male or female, I don't know! It had a ponytail on!, whom was paralyzed with fear as a car began to swerved towards it's direction. I tensed up and muttered a 'No' and with my instinct I ran to where it was and looked at my side to see how much time I have left to push that kid out of the way!

I have to save that person!

And Kaito? And to my surprise another car was coming to where he was. I couldn't stop to save him and yet I knew he wanted me to save that kid first or teenager… Or was it a male or a female? GAH! Who cares! I have to save a life from death!

I sped up and gave it all and as I reached him, I pressed my fingers towards him and pushed us out of the way as the car had hit a nearby wall, stopping it and strangely enough, it bursts into flames.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed in relief seeing a girl had managed to save Kaito from the incoming car and both the girl and he had ran to where I was with the guy and-

OhMyGod… I'M ON TOP OF HIM!

And worse! He had his arms around me and his freaking face was on my neck Oh MyGod! And I knew I was red as a tomato because my face is so hot –But you guys know that already eh?~-.

"Rin! Are you okay?".

I heard Kaito say and to my shock, I couldn't say a single word because well, The guy –well, O-our bodies are pressed together and I knew he wasn't a girl out of obvious reasons- was breathing on my neck and that made me slightly squirmed and increased my blush, Gee thanks.

"You…".

I heard his voice and felt a shiver ran down my spine. His voice was slightly feminine with a slight amount of boyishness in it? I don't know, it was like, he was a shota –oh! Shotas!~- his voice was smooth and had a calming tone to it though it sounded so grateful and relieved.

He leaned back, his face as red as mine was. He smiled so sweetly and that made my heart skip a beat. His hand went and began to support my back as he adjusted me to sit on his lap. His other hand went and caressed me cheek softly. He let out a small breath and had little tears at the corners of his eyes –Please don't be like Kaito! Not that I don't mind but Dude…-.

He made a little sound as he studied my face and that sounded adorable. He let his thumb trace my cheek and he lifted my chin and I saw from his eyes that it had warm emotion towards me that made me melt.

"Thank You so Much!".

He pressed his hand towards my back and embraced me, letting out a laugh of joy.

And the only thing I could do was well…

Hug him back.

"How sweet!" The girl with Kaito, chirped outloud after a few moment of watching us hug right in front of them. Immediately I jumped out of his lap and pointed my fingers at them exclaiming as loudly as I possibly can "I'm manly!".

Everyone sweatdropped.

What?

The guy had stood up himself and began to dust his pants in a humble manner. Then, he looked at everyone of us and to me, he bowed his head to my direction. His cheeks were still pink and he still had that sweet heart-warming smile…Aw!

"Thank you for saving my life, miss Rin! I am eternally grateful to you~!".

"How'd you know my name?".

He chuckled and threw a fond smile on my way.

"Nametag.".

I grew embarrass and let out a small "Oh". The guy just smiled and I smiled back at him, and I have to admit, this guy's smile was cute… very cute…

"Is everyone okay?".

I heard a high pitch voice ask in worry and I turned my head to see a really pretty –No homo, bros- girl beside Kaito. And again, I was surprise to see that she was holding Kaito's hand and immediately I pointed my finger in her direction and joyfully called out;

"Fiancee!".

"I beg your pardon?".

"You're my bestie's Fiancee!".

Her face became red and she began to stutter as she lost her composure. "Ah-ah… How?" I grinned and pointed to their entwined hands, and all too soon they stopped holding each other's hand and blush as they looked at other directions. That girl was busy gripping on her skirt while Kaito was rubbing the back of his head.

I giggled at them and smiled in satisfaction then I turned to where that shota was –I know them boy types!-. He blinked at me and cocked his head to the side "Yo-You want to le-learn my name, Ah?". I nodded my head. Aw! So he's not an idiot! Oh! Rin! Don't judge to soon! Mama taught Rin that!

"Yes,'" I said in reply, he nervously opened his lips and said "Len, My name's Len Kagamine!". I pulled his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you!". Len made another noise that was cute and sounded like an "ah!". "Y-you too!". He said. His hand was warm. "Hey…" I said and he blinked "Yes?". "We got the same last names!" I giggled then he blush much more harder then before, looked at the ground and began to stutter~!

"Oh~ Um..." I looked at the teal haired girl and she said with a smile so timid "Miku.". That sounds familiar... And Kaito followed to what she said "Hatsune, she's Miku Hatsune". I looked at them and coed "Adorable!". Their blushes deepened and I knew this was gonna be a great material to tease Kaito with… I'm such a good friend!

And thus, we all began to talk and all too soon, I invited them to my house for dinner and they couldn't refuse and I knew my mama loved it when I brought home a big company for her! It's not like she's lonely it's just she wants to see that I have a healthy social life~

So, we walked home while talking and well… A few minutes later, we were at the front of the door to my house and I knocked on it –I wanted to surprise Mama-. I turned to see how everyone was doing.

Miku was pleasantly smiling while Kaito was whispering something to her and she giggled. Aw! So adorable! While Len… Eh? Len looked frantic…

Wonder why?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 02.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; I. . GUYS! :D –givesyouallmylove- I mean! The no. of reviews made me feel so happy and the reviews were so positive and Ah~ Guys! I'm just so happy~! Hahaha! So, bout' me updating~ I'll update once again if I get about 4 or 5 more reviews! :D Heheh!**

**See you guys when I update yet again!~**

**And please do give your honest opinion! :D**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**RANDOM TRIVIA;**

**I might make another fic regarding Miku and Kaito and their roles and their relationship in fic! :D**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D;**

* * *

**To; xX little kagami Xx; Thank you! :D**

**To; PandaPuppet; You were close… But thank you! :D**

**To; ownitlikeaboss; Haha! I will! JThank You~**

**To; emanon; Thank you! :D Hahaha! I always wanted a girl to be the man in the relationship to spice things up! BD –shotbyrinfans-.**

**To; sukoeee; Will do! :D Thank you~ :D.**

**To; Pandapper; Merci! Hahah! I'm glad that you loved it! :D**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	3. Oh My, My, My

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**Rated; T –For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; … I was planning on updating earlier but I was just too tired from school… You can relate right? Oh yeah! This time we have a change in perspective! Since I'm gonna do Len's –ROFl- POV! :D**

**Enjoy! And I think this chappie would suffise for the absence of moi not updating this kawaii-desu fic! X3**

**Lol and I learned something in grammar! Oh and! I'm planning on buying a book about perfecting one's grammar since I wanna be a writer! :D**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**I do not own ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 03; "Oh My, My, My.".**

* * *

The blond haired male looked at the door with a frantic and panicked expression on as he tried to keep his cool on but he was sadly failing at it, way too go, boy! He bit his bottom lip a couple of times as he kept rubbing his hands awkwardly also he began to fiddle with it. His cheeks had a rosy hue to it that would put all girls –YES! GIRLS!- to ultimate shame as he looked absolutely adorable. His bangs had managed to cover his eyes that screamed out how worried he felt.

Though, it wasn't unnoticed by the people he was with.

"Len? Are you okay?".

Len's POV;

Oh no, I'm not prepared for this yet! –I know, it sounds wrong but bare with me-. I looked at the brown wooden door and took in a gulp as my palms once again felt sweaty and thus I began to wipe it against each other just to disperse the substance away. I looked at the ground as my bangs had successfully camouflaged my eyes since I didn't want anyone to see how nervous I was by my rises.

Then again, how nervous could you be if you're going to meet your future wife's mom? A.K.A your future Mother-In-Law!?

I know what I just narrated was wierd and well kind of strange but for a good reason and that reason is…Is.. Is-

"Len? Are you okay?".

A beautiful voice of an angel infiltrated my running thoughts, stopping it as my attention went to whom that wonderful voice belonged to and that owner was absolutely and utterly lovely. She had small lips that were a mixture of pink and red. Blue eyes that were like mine but more innocent and held a very warm feeling. Her blond hair was short and styled as well as pinned to the aside in a cute manner. Her skin was colored in a white and doll-like hue. She was rather petite.

And that was some of the reason why I love her.

Yes, her, she was the reason why I'm acting this way all too suddenly.

I know it's partly because she saved my life and I wanted to give her something much more significant than that and that was my love and to be honest… Half of it was actually and honestly love at first sight… And I held her too!

Life as they say it was absolutely good to me –except for myself almost getting killed-.

I gave that wonderful angel a nervous smile and nodded my head as I raised my head "I'm fine Rinny-chan!". "Oh, okay!" She chirped back at me, turning her back and once again continued her pattern at looking at the door with pure anticipation.

I wished she looked at me much more longer…

The blue haired guy, which I came to know as, Kaito had noticed me and asked in a childish yet mature tone. "You like her," He said, his voice wasn't filled with teasing manner but instead it was with understanding. I gave him a look "How?". The pretty girl –Though not as pretty as my Rinny-chan- giggled and winked at me while whispering "Women's intuition.". I gave Kaito a confuse look "But you're not a woman.". He face palmed as Miku giggled again.

"MAMA!".

Then, the door opened as Rinny-chan ran and embraced a tall and long blond haired woman who happily embraced her back.

Should I greet her with;

"Hello Mama! I'm your future Son-In-Law!".

Or is it just too straight-forward? Ah! I don't even know any-.

"Oh! And who might you guys be?".

No One's POV:

"MAMA!".

The tall woman had a very pretty face. Though, it was much more different than her daughter's as her features were already mature opposed to her baby faced child. Her hair was really long and had managed to reach pass her waists. Her bangs were different though it made her look younger than how old she was. She wore a green apron and underneath she wore a long sleeved white dress. She also wore a black headband.

All in all, she was a really good-looking mother!

And here she was, hugging her cute little daughter while eyeing her friends, which she brought along for dinner she guessed.

Lily Kagamine pleasantly smiled at all of them and said in a smooth womanly voice that matched her appearance:

"Oh! And who might you guys be?".

Then, with a giggle she turned her gaze to Kaito and waved with one hand "Hello! Kai-chan!". Kaito flushed in embarassment hearing his childhood nickname which he vowed to never, EVER, tell to any one! Though, his Fiancée caught it and smiled softly laughter escaped from her mouth. "Kai-chan, ah?" Miku said in a fond yet teasing tone looking at her Fiancee who sputtered out "It-it's Kaito!".

"Oh! Is that girl your girlfriend? Kai-chan?" Lily questioned smiling happily looking at her daughters' child hood friend who flushed more. "No, Ma'am," Miku said then quickly she added blushing feverantly "I-I'm to be his Future wife!". Miku bowed her head. "Nice to meet you Mi-chan!" Lily greeted the teal hired girl who greeted her back, already liking the female Kagamine "You too! Lily-san".

"AW! That's so cute!" Lily squealed out loud looking at the two. Miku and Kaito both blushed trying to at least say a "Thank You" to the woman who looked as if she discovered a cave filled with diamonds.

"I'm so proud of you Kai-chan! You're manning up~!".

"I AM A MAN!".

"HAHAHAHHA!".

"Hehehe!~".

"This is priceless!".

While everyone was laughing at Kaito's embarrassing predicament caused by none other then Lily Kagamine –thank you very much-. Lily noticed that a certain someone who hadn't introduce themselves yet! So, with a big smile and turned to her fellow blond and spoke once against with a pleasant and sweet voice.

"Hello there! I'm Lily and you are?".

The boy looked at her, flushing and looking very nervous which only added to his moe-ness –and once again caused shame to them ladies, sorry, you lost this round girls!-. He once again bit his lips and looked side ways as if indicating if he was the one that she was asking the question to. She nodded, giggling at the cute boy –no pedo-. The boy in question looked at her with blue eyes which only added to her glee and a question forming inside her head. He opened his mouth, closed and opened, mumbling outloud:

"I-I-I'm L-len Kagamine!".

Lily couldn't handle it any longer. This little boy was just too cute! Ah! she suddenly took him in her arms, squealing loudly as she cried out in a fangirl like tone "So cute! Ah1! Can I adopt you?". Len's red face began to deepen as the older woman spewed out more compliments.

Rin grimaced sensing her new friend's discomfort and immediately came in between them. Lily gave her daughter a dumbfounded look as Len realized that Rin was holding him. He could die happy now but that was left unheard and unspoken as it was too um, forward? Yes, too forward.

"Mama! Control yourself!".

While Rin was lecturing her mother about how improper it was for her to have acted that way. Miku and Kaito just sweat dropped looking at the chaotic scene and Len? He was silent, still so happy because his dearest Rinny-chan was holding him. Lily on the other hand wasn't paying attention to her nagging daughter instead she looked at the two blonds before her and came up with a conclusion of why her daughter was behaving this way and how this young man here was looking so joyful as well as flustered beyond words.

"Ri-chan! Could this adorable young man be your boyfriend!?".

This time, it was Rin's turn to be speechless as she slightly choked at her mothers' sudden outburst. Len just wanted to faint out of such beautiful words. Miku was laughing her butt off, Kaito just face palmed at the silly woman.

"Oh! Len-chan! Are you my daughter's boyfriend?".

All Lily wanted was for the young man to say 'Yes' because he looked like a really nice and kid and an absolutely perfect match to her youngest! And to think! What if they got married someday? Her grandkids would be beautiful! Yes! Genetics for the world!

The blond hair shota looked at Miku and Kaito who gave him thumbs up then to Rin whom was still at loss for words. He fiddled with his hair, looked to the side and shyly nodded uttering:

"Yes".

Lily concluded that this was the best day ever as she clasped both of her hands and squealed out loud once again. Now! She had something to flaunt towards those arrogant neighbors! Miku just smiled Kaito chuckled and Rin? Rin just fainted.

"OHMYGOD! RINNY-CHAN!".

Oh my, my, my…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 02.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; YOU GUYS REVIEW FAST! OAO –faints- but then again, I love that about you guys! :D –goes and gives out lotsa candies and huggles- :3 Anyways~ Why don't I challenge you guys huh?**

**If I get 7 reviews –derp- I'll update as usual.**

**BUT!**

**IF I get 15+ reviews then I'll update twice! :D**

**Good luck!**

**See you guys when I update yet again!~**

**And please do give your honest opinion! J**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**RANDOM TRIVIA;**

**I just love how Len puts us girls to shame… XD –shot- And Lilys' attitude's THE BEST! :D**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D;**

**To; Ohaidere; Oh! D: It's okay! Just log in the next time! :D Haha! Thank you! :D –sisfists- It's alright! :D Well, I do like Algebra too And I just did that for laughs tis all! XD As well as the fact that I imagine Rin's character as the type who would hate Algebra!**

**She called Kaito a 'fatass' because she cares~ XD And it's to snap him out of his thoughts! And thanks for the mega long review! :D**

**To; ownitlikeaboss; Bhuahah! Suspense is my middle name! :D –shot- just kidding! xD Thank you for once again reviewing this!**

**To; Sparkles X3; Thank you! And here you go! :D.**

**To; Pandapper; I will never stop writing until the day I die! :D –shot- but anyways, thank you! For once again reviewing! And spoiler alert! The proposal would take place about chapters 6-8, I still don't know which chapter but oh well! I'll let future me take care of it XD**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	4. Good Morning, Honey!

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**Rated; T –For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; … I bought my grammar book and I'm happy though this day just slightly dampened my mood… Ah! So frustrating and so I decided to vanish my anger through writing… Erm, enjoy? Oh! And we are now returning with no ones POV! ^^**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**I do not own ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 04; "Good morning, Honey!".**

* * *

In the Kagamine Household:

Three people sat on each of their individual chairs, each were drinking a cup of tea. Their expressions were calm and held concern for a certain person who laid covered on the couch, still unconscious. The teal haired one began to speak in a soft tone "Poor Rin.". "Indeed, fainting from shock… Poor orange head," The blue haired male said as he recieved a glare from his fiancée. "It's alright, Mi-chan" the elder of the two said ceasing Miku's glare to her future husband. "I mean… Ri-chan's really fond of oranges and she never had a boyfriend before…" Lily said, drinking her cup of tea. "Rin never had a boyfriend before? But! From what I heard from is that Kaito she's wonderful!" Miku said in a surprise tone.

Lily chuckled "Aw~ Kai-chan~ and here I thought you disliked my daughter~". Kaito just face palmed and sighed as Miku awkwardly patted his back "She's my best friend…" He then gave Miku a smile "No offence Miku.". Miku shook her head. She didn't feel jealous by their friendship instead she also wanted to be Rin's friend too. "It's alright…" She snuck a glance at Lily and giggled "Kai-chan!". "Damn it!" Kaito hissed as he buried his face on the table as both the two females began to laugh.

The two laughed until they can't no more and the atmosphere returned back to a solemn kind of state as they looked at the living room and to a certain blond boy whom was looking worriedly at a petite girl. His hand held hers as he muttered her name looking as worried as ever.

"Aw~ Look at him, so worried about my daughter!" Lily gushed at the blond boy with a warm smile. Miku giggled "Rin's really lucky!". Kaito nodded "Ditto." He have them a thumbs-up. "Hmh~ I wonder how Ri-chan's Papa's gonna react to this!" Lily said in excitement wanting to see her husband accept Len as his sole daughters boyfriend, heck! Even possible husband!

"I think he'll freak out but… Her big brother…" Kaito shivered as Lily paled. Miku blinked at the two of them. "What about her big brother?" Miku asked innocently. "Well, he has um… A sister complex…" Lily answered making Miku twitch "Oh no… Really? Kaito! Is this true?" Kaito nodded at his Fiancee who face palmed. "Poor Len…" Miku said in an empathetic tone as she had a similar –insane- brother whom was somewhere in Italy enjoying the beautiful country along with his blue-haired wife of five years.

The three gave their respects to Len whom was unaware that his beloved angel had a big brother whom unfortunately had a sister complex…

Good luck soldier…

Living room:

The blond haired shota sniffled seeing how his beloved wasn't awake yet. He sighed wanting to see her beautiful eyes looking at him along with that angelic smile of hers that only made him weak in the knees like a lovesick school girl –Irony-. He pressed her hand that was in his and bit his lips…

What if his princess can't wake up? What will he do?!

"RINNY-CHAN! WAKE UP!" He cried out in anguish as his eyes looked so large and teary along with his trembling mouth and rosy cheeks that made thousand of girls go to the doctors why? They caught the 'Put To Shame By A Mere Shota' disease –I tried to be funny-. While in the kitchen, Lily was gushing once again of how cute Len was while Miku and Kaito sweat dropped at the weird mother.

Len's POV;

I looked at my sweet Rinny-chan whom was still trapped in her dreams… Ah! I want her awake! I want to see my angel looking at me, smiling at me and calling my name! Rinny-chan! Wake up now! Please! Lenny-kun's so worried about you! Come on Rinny-chan!

I know I may be sounding desperate but I love her! I don't want Rinny-chan to remain like this! No! I want her to rise from her slumber like sleeping beauty! Wait- Sleeping beauty? Ah! I know! I-I'll…

Lernny-kun will wake her up with a special kiss!

Yes! This will work! I am Rinny-chan's soul mate after all!

Nervously, I leaned in to my sweet beloved's face and leaned in as slowly and gently as I could to make this really special because…This was our first kiss! Though she's still asleep or dreaming! I'll make this really special and she'll smile at Lenny-kun when she's awake! And she'll hug Lenny-kun, thanking Lenny-kun for waking her up and giving Lenny-kun another kiss!

This is the ultimate plan!

Our lips were mere centimeters apart but then I was pulled back in a harsh manner and there my eyes met with a similar color of irises that my angel had… Instead of them being youthful and beautiful this one had burning fury written all over it.

"Um, Hi?".

He gave me a death glare… Did I do something wrong?

No One's POV;

The male that gave Len a death glare wore a killer expression –Not the good kind-. He had similar blond hair like the young girl's hair. His bangs were pinned to the side and his hair reached his shoulders. His features were kind of soft and yet had a right amount of roughness mixed into his handsome face which wasn't like a certain shotas –COUGHLenCOUGH-. His skin was like his younger sisters and he wore a uniform.

And what else did he wear? Oh yeah, a frown.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are?" He barked at the lad's face whom flinch from the male who still had the same harsh expression. "I-I-I'm Len Kagamine" Len stuttered looking at the fellow blond haired male before him. "Are you a relative?" Len wildly shook his head. "Nope! B-but please! Pu-Put me down!" why was Len saying this? Well, because the collar of his shirt was held tightly by the unrelated Kagamine.

"Oh hell no!" The twenty year old looked at him, he still had the deep frown. "B-but why?!" Len whined and that moment the group which was in the kitchen rushed to help the poor blond shota.

"Rinto! Put your future Brother-In-Law down!" Lily commanded her oldest child who gave her a look of confusion, surprise and had this offended look. Len, on the other hand, was in cloud nine! Yay! Lily accepted him as her daughter's future husband!

Life was good!

Well, if only he could touch the floor then life would be great!

"This wimp's gonna by my Brother-In-Law?!" Rinto Kagamine complained to his mother as Len happily took this chance and escaped the Kagamine's death grip "I'm free!" Len said in a joyful tone. "Wimp! Get back here!" Rinto said as he tired to lunge at the shota who successfully avoided each and every lunge. "Never!" Len cried out avoiding another lunge made by Rinto.

Lily sighed as she sweat dropped.

Then.

"Rin's waking up!" Miku suddenly exclaimed in joy as she rushed to her fiancee's best friend. The sudden exclamation stopped the two males from their antics and rushed to the girl's side, who sat upright, yawned at them all and asked in a tired tone as she began to rub her eyes.

"Where am I?".

Before anyone could answer her question Rinto rushed forward and embraced her, planting a kiss to her hair and asked in a worrisome tone "Rinny-chan! Are you alright?". Len twitched seeing how Rin was comfortable in her brother's grasp and how that guy just kissed his Rin like that! Screw him being her big brother! This was infuriating!

"No!" Len shook his head "No! she's my Rinny-chan!". Len went to her unoccupied side in a burst of energy and gently gripped on her arm, a pout was on his lips. Rinto twitched and pulled a confused Rin Kagamine to his side making Len pull her to his side.

The two males gave each other glares, not wanting to back down..

"Guys… Calm down and let Rin have her personal space!" Kaito said in a calm tone as he ran his fingers through his blue locks. "Aw! You're so mature Kai-chan!" Lily said in a fond tone as the male Shion hanged his head. The two males turned to his direction and gave him each of their response:

"Shut the fuck up, Shion!" Generously by Rinto~

"Kaito please do shut your mouth and I mean no offence, okay?" Politely by Len.

Both the responses made Kaito sulk as he turned to his Fiancee who comfortingly wrapped her arms around her future hubby. She planted a loving kiss to his cheek which made him blush and he wrapped his arms around his Fiancee's body in return. Miku pouted angrily and gave the two males a soft yet kind glare.

"You two! Calm down! And apologize to my Kaito this instant!" she yelled in a loud angered voice making everyone, yes, even the house cat; Orange –such a beautiful name, no?- , flinch at how loud the girls voice was. "Well?!" Miku asked impatiently as silence settled awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Kaito," Len in an apologetic tone. "But I have to let Rinto-san know that Rinny-chan's mine" At that, Rinto gave Len a pissed off look. "So sorry Shion but I have to teach this damn brat that Rinny-chan's mine!" Len gave him a glare of his own. And thus, the two went along with their dispute as Miku kept comforting Kaito and Lily just recording the whole scene with her camera, which came from god knows where, while excitingly narrating to someone of whom she suspiciously called 'her Future Grandkids'.

"MINE!".

"MINE!".

"MINE!".

"MINE!".

"MINE!".

"MINE!".

"SHE'S MINE!".

"NO MINE! SHE'S MY SISTER!".

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" .

And thus, a certain someone fainted again..

"RINNY-CHAN!".

"NO! MY RINNY-CHAN!".

Poor Rin...

Well, let's just skip a few scenes and go to the next morning… No?

The Next Day –Morning-;

Inside Rin's bedroom, a sleeping bag was beside the orange and white bed. A certain someone was inside the bag, asleep. Then, his eyes opened as he yawned as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his beautiful angel's sleep. He quickly got out of his sleeping bag and sat on the bed as he looked at the figure's sleeping face… He admired every feature she had and fell more in love with his sleeping beauty.

_'So… Angelic!'_

Then, the figures, the angels, thick lashes opened, revealing beautiful pools of blue. She yawned, the owner of those eyes suddenly froze seeing someone she didn't expect to see so early up in the morning.

"Ah! Good morning, Honey!".

And Yes, Rin fainted again as she woke up, why?

"Rinny-chan! Lily-san! Rinny-chan fainted again!".

Oh, you know why.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 04.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; Aw… LEN! STOP BEING SO BLOODY CUTE! HNNGGGGG~ Oh yeah! Guys… D: I'm sorry to say this but you erm… Failed, regardless of that I'll update cause I love you guys so and you guys just brighten up my bad days~ 3 Love you guys! :3 And maybe I'll update tomorrow.**

**See you guys when I update yet again!~**

**And please do give your honest opinion! J**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

**RANDOM TRIVIA;**

**I always come up with the chapters title when I'm finished with the title because I want a connection with the content of the chapter and the chapter itself.**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D;**

**To; Pandapper; Indeed! Reviews are good! Panda-san! :D True, I didn't have calculus! Hahaha! You smart person you! :D Well to answer your question, Their bodies were really press together and by that Rin didn't feel that Len had…Boobies so she immediately knew that he was a guy… XD I will NEVER Stop writing! :D Lol! You might get two review this Sunday or on Monday my dear reviewer! XD**

**To sweetrose2000; Thank you for such a fluttering review! :D Well, here's your chapter! Rose-san**

**To ownitlikeaboss; HAHAHAH! YES SHE'S THE BEST MAMA EVER~! XD Yes, poor rin… D: Ah! Here's your update! Boss-san! :3**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	5. You're Really One Of A Kind

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**Rated; T –For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; … Hi! –clings- I'M SO SORRY I HAVE NEGLECTED YOU MY PRETTY! IT'S JUST I WAS BUSY AND CDZXNJFGXHJNXFFZCVJGXBCGMXFN D- FORGIVE ME MY DARLINGS! –sulks in the corner- I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER! I HAVE NEGLECTED YOU AND-AND- -Goes to the corner and sobs- b-but enjoy? PLEASE?! ;A; Oh, And I had a writer's block…Terrible, I know…**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**I do not own ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 05; "You're Really One Of A Kind.".**

* * *

In every girl's life there was always this want or need of a guy who will always be there for you and be by your side. A prince that will shield his beloved lady when danger comes or maybe he just wants to appear to be more manlier in her view –PPPFT-. A white knight that will catch you and ride you off to the sunset as the suns beautiful orange rays make the scenery so perfect and romantic. A type of man that will be there and give you a loving smile and whisper sweet nothings in your ear . A guy who'll wrap his arms around you and whisper; "It's going to be okay.".

The kind of man that every girl wants no matter how tsundere you are about it.

You know you love it ladies, even guys want a girl version of said kind but in a more  
Damsel-In-Distress kind of way~

Stop denying it; you know that you want it.

HOWEVER! For a certain sixteen year old who immediately awoke from her fainting; she currently did not want that kind of man whom was currently looking at her with his eyes filled with curiosity... Like a puppy's.

"Rinny-chan?".

Damn it! He was even cuter than her!

"Is something wrong?".

She can't believe he was that oblivious of their situation…

Stupid Shota.

Rin's POV:

"Is something wrong?".

I had to resist the urge to slap myself and yell at him… Which reminds me; HOW IN THE WORLD OF ALL THINGS RIGHT AND WRONG IS HE MUCH MORE CUTER THAN THE ALL MOE ME?! THIS IS WRONG- but damn, he is cute… Fine! You win this round Len Kagamine… But mark my words! I will win the nex-.

"Rinny-chan! Why are you spacing out?".

"Wha?".

Then, I noticed. Len was near to my face and I could practically FEEL his breath which surprisingly smelt of bananas. His clear blue eyes were wide and held a slight twinkle and his mouth was curved into a smile that screamed how caring and worried he was…. For me. He blinked and gently put a hand near to my forehead. His hand felt so good against my skin and he was really warm and I have to admit, for a guy he sure has some smooth and soft skin.

"Thank goodness! Rinny-chan doesn't have a fever.".

"… What?".

He pulled back, blinked and laughed. He studied my face and all that I want to do is bury my red –YOU HEARD ME!- face in my pillows! Ah! W-why is it so embarrassing if he looked at me like that? A-and! I didn't mind him being near my face! W-wait? WHAT?! T-this is really weird… Like that awesome Anime… Mirai Nikki… YAY FOR REFERENCES!

Suddenly, Len smiled and coked his head to the side and laughed softly as one hand went and touched my cheek in the most gentlest way possible; he even caressed my red cheek a bit. I froze and I could really feel myself melt in his touch and the way he looked at me… It's like he was so fond of me, it's like… I was the most precious person in the world for me.

"My Rinny-chan's so cute, spacing out like that and to think! Rinny-chan almost worried Lenny-kun there if Rinny-chan had a fever! Hahah!".

Worried him?

Len's POV:

Hmh? Why is Rinny-chan making that weird, but very cute, face again? Is she confused or maybe it's because she just woke up? Ah! That's it! She just woke up! Stupid me for not thinking about that! But- Aw! I've never noticed it before but Rinny-chan's bed hair is really lovely! The way her hair is loose and it's nearly touching on her shoulders and it's so untamed and I just want to admire her hair! Including the beauty of my Rinny-chan, of course!

Uwah! Rinny-chan's so lovely! I'm so lucky to have fallen for such a beautiful girl such as Rinny-chan herself! She has such a beautiful smile and her heart is good and pure! A-and the way she is, I don't know her quite well yet but I will in time! I pray! But then again… If Lenny-kun had to fall in love with someone…. Lenny-kun wants it to be Rinny-chan always!

Hmh! All I want is Rinny-chan and no one else! An-and I hope Rinny-chan wants Lenny-kun too…

Ah! Thinking about me makes me blush! H-how em-embarassing!

W-wah! Rinny-chan seems to have snapped out of it and so; I greeted my angel "Ri-Rinny-chanb! How'd you sleep?". She blinked at me and raised her arm, I blinked. "Rinny-chan?".

Were we in class? Aw! My Rinny-chan's so silly!

She took in a deep breath and looked as if she was contemplating "Len.". I gave her a big smile, was Rinny-chan worried about Lenny-kun or simply want to say something to Lenny-kun? Maybe she's going to say "I Love You"?! I want to hear those beautiful words from my princess! And her smile! Her beautiful smile! Ah! I hope she says that!

"Why are you here?".

What?

No One's POV:

The blond boy suddenly began to fiddle with his fingers and looked at her direction several time sbefore coming up with an answer accompanied with an honest, loving smile and cheeks so beautifully tinted with red -that once again brought so many girls to complete and utter shame. He looked at her, blinked and answered, drawing in a small ounce of breath. His eyes closed for bit then opened. His eyes were filled with slight guilt and worry but all the more; filled with love.

"It's because Lenny-kun was worried about Rinny-chan because she kept on fainting…".

In a few seconds time, his hand went and took hers in his and entwined their hands. The blond haired girl was frozen with his action but remained silent as he closed his eyes and gently squeezed her small, slender, hand. The way that their hands were perfectly fit were like a puzzle piece, correct and perfect and just plain right…

"Lenny-kun was so worried… Lenny-kun didn't want to go home knowing that Rinny-chan's not feeling well…".

The irony was that HE was the reason why she kept on fainting.

But who was she to complain?

"Len…".

And he just kept on smiling lovingly, their hands still entwined. Soon, he gently pulled her towards him. Hugging her, wrapping a slender arm around her body and nuzzled her head, breathing into her scent which he adored. He didn't to say anything now because that one simple hug can mean only one thing that could make one's heart skip a beat and make them feel so… Needed…

I know that we don't know each other quite well yet and that we only just met yesterday but let me tell you this…

I Love you, Rin Kagamine.

I really, truly, do.

Rin's POV:

"Len…".

He suddenly embraced me and it feels so good to be in his arms. And the words he spoke earlier… It made me so special. It makes me feel so confident that someday –I'm sure- I won't be alone, that… I'll have him by my side. Maybe until the end? It's strange but maybe until the end doesn't sound so bad. It actually sounds so good to hear, really good… I can feel his heart beat, and somehow, it synchronized with mine. His warmth was intoxicating, and maybe, I can really get use to having Len around… Because…

I-i-i feel so warm… So loved…

Man, Len… You're weird, girly-looking and just so caring and-

You're really one of a kind…

And that's from my heart.

I really want to know you more.

Guess I'm weird too, huh?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 05.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; Such a sweet chapter~ Len… STOP BEING SO FREAKING CUTE, ROMANTIC AND- WHY CAN'T MEN BUT MORE LIKE HIM, HUH?! D: -SHOT- Anyways~ now you are wondering why this chapter seems to freaking short? Let me enlighten you then because Tom. And I will put this in all caps- I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN TOMORROW! Why? Because… SHUSH~ I have a secret and you don't know it yet~ Bhuahaha~ and the minor reasons are because IUu have sotires to update on other sites and a story to publish~ I know, it's winter break and here I am; typing.**

**MAN! WHAT A LIFE I HAVE! XD**

**Side comment~ Uke-licious guys are so delicious~ and so moe and so uke- KYYYYAAA! I'M IN LOVE! X3 NO PEDO! WAIT?1 I'M 14! BD–gets shot- Lol~ So anyways~ See you guys when I update and don'/t worry! I might update Tomorrow~ If you guys will still be with me! –hearts-.**

**And please do give your honest opinion! J**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**RANDOM TRIVIA;**

**Next month! I'll be 15! :D Want to know the date! It's actually on the 16th of January~ how times have flew by so fast… Man, I'll miss being a shota -shot—see what I did there? XD-**

* * *

**RANDOM HEART TO HEART:**

**I really adore the fact that you guys review to my story~ Man, I love you people! 3 Just- thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! –throws lotsa cookies and love at you guys- c:**

* * *

**QUESTION OF THE DAY;**

**Do you believe in the world ending? Because I'm paranoid about it…**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D;**

**To; Pandapper; Thank you so much! Panda-san! :D Sorry! I didn't update it's because of.. You know, life? But I will keep on writing to make you guys happy! :D Because my reader's happiness are my top priority! -as a writer!- Oh! And you're welcome! :3**

**To; emoHippy1; I know right? hmh, I don't know! Lily's just amazing like that! XD**

**To; Lol1o1; It's alright and I know but I will stop her from fainting too much since she has other things to faint about in the nearby chapters~ FORESHADOWING FOR THE WORLD! XD**

**To; ownitlikeaboss; Adorable Len is Adorable~ Derp~ XD I already have and yet again,in advance! I will tomorrow! XD**

**To; ; Thank you for liking this story! :D Lol! Lily is epic! X3**

**To; Sparkles X3; I already have and again tomorrow! XD Lol! Team Len… It reminds me of Twilight, you know? –gets shot- xD**

**To; awesomebanana; Thank you! :3**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	6. Love Bug

**Title; His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary; "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**Rated; T –For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N; …Sorry this was late…I had chores to do and I didn't get enough sleep… Because my homie and her sis came over for a sleep over and… -Yawns- Enjoy?**

* * *

**DECLAIMER;**

**I do not own ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO;**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-.**

* * *

**Story Mode;**

* * *

**Chapter 06; "Love bug".**

* * *

"OH HELL NO! LET GO OF MY FUCKING SISTER THIS INSTANT!".

What a perfectly, innocent, way to start a chapter… If you sensed the sarcasm in that then you're a genius! Okay~ But really; the sarcasm isn't that hard to miss~ Anyways, guess who screamed at a lovely couple just hugging in a bed?

Rinto Fucking Kagamine.

His darling, 'little', sister paled and looked embarrassed as the one whom was hugging her flinched at how loud the older Kagamine's voice was and his use of profanities was quite endearing –NOT-. The blond girl lightly pushed the shota who whimpered adorably at the lost of the physical contact and her warmth was just to majestic. This was the intoxicating warmth of HIS angel, right?

But then again, this shota better have wrote his last will now…

Len's POV:

My God, Rinto has such a mouth. I swear, if my older sister ever, I MEAN EVER, hear me say such words, and in front of my own beloved Rinny-chan!, she would slap me, scold me and give me a lecture that'll probably last for 2 hours…Yes, she's that crazy but I can understand her because a gentleman never should or ever will swear because ladies love guys who'll never say bad words!

Aw! Good thing I'm one of those guys! Rinny-chan may love it too!

I was to immersed in my thoughts I didn't noticed my princess pushing me away as from the corner of my eyes I saw Rinto snicker in triumph and say another profanity with a tone of joy, weird guy. But who cares! My beloved is pushing me away! Nooo! Rinny-chan!

DON'T PUSH LENNY-KUN AWAY RINNY-CHAN!

I whimpered and tried my best to fight back tears, I felt so alone now that I'm out of my angel's lovely embrace. I gave all my cares away and went to hug my Rinny-chan because Lenny-kun wants Rinny-chan to never let go of Lenny-kun because Lenny-kun will never let go of Rinny-chan because Lenny-kun loves Rinny-chan so much!

I wrapped my arms around my angel and braced myself because I sensed that Rinto will, WILL, tear my away from my destiny! And if he will then I will go and hug her again and will never let go this time! I don't want to be away from Rinny-chan! And beside! I want to have breakfast with Rinny-chan! And her family! Well, maybe a little bit with Rinto though I am still cautious about that guy… I mean who wouldn't? Though he is related to my angel so.., Maybe there's some good in him?

"PUNK! LET GO OF MY-".

Maybe not…

Then I heard light foot steps coming closer to us and weirdly enough I heard a crash, I naturally closed my eyes and I bet my Rinny-chan did too! Aw! She buried her face in my neck! Aw! This is becoming a sort of good morning~

"LEN! OH GOOD! YOU'RE SAFE!".

Hey… That sounds so familiar…

I opened my eyes and gently rubbed circles to my darling's back to soothe her and I lifted my head and saw…

"Lenka-chan?".

No One's POV:

The young woman had beautiful long blond that was tied up to a high ponytail, regardless it still looked so silky and shiny. Her eyes had the same shade as Len's and her lashes were thick and dark and it made her look like she had eyeliner on. Her lips were naturally pink with a tint of red and her skin was –again- like Len's; Creamy and doll-like. Her figure was petite and she wore a regular big t-shirt, which was yellow and was paired with skinny jeans.

She was a natural beauty and she wore a pout with a worried expression on her face.

The young woman whom entered the door and had pushed the older Kagamine to the floor was none other then the, lovely, twenty year old beauty; Lenka Kagamine.

"Len… You worried me," she said with a sigh, but smiled as she sat on the bed and gently patted Len's head. Len looked at his older sister smiled and gently gestured Rin to look at his older sister. "Eh?" Was Rin's first reply. Lenka raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and chuckled "Enjoying yourself?". Rin squeaked in surprise and randomly yelled with her heart beating fast "I LOVE TACOS, OKAY?!".

The two siblings sweatdropped. Len giggled and gently patted Rin's head "I'll remember that, Rinny-chan!". Lenka laughed softly, glancing at her younger brother "My, she's a cute one, ne? Len-kun?". Len shook his head "She's not cute! She's beautiful!". Rin heard his reply and blushed harder and her heart impossibly began to beat faster.

Lenka chuckled and pulled her brother to her chest and playfully messed up his hair. "Ne, ne, Len-kun! How adorable! You're in love!" She looked at Rin and suddenly gave the sixteen year old a thumbs-up "I approve of you to be Len's future wife!". Rin felt like she needed to faint again but remained conscious.

"Oh and make very beautiful nieces and nephews for me in the nearby future~"".

Both Len and Rin blushed at the blond who gave off an 'angelic' aura at what she said.

"It-it's too early for that! Lenka-chan!" Len cried out in distress trying to fight back the images of his and Rin's future miracles –which were so damn adorable he fought back a stupid, happy, grin-. Lenka gave a satisfied smirk at looking at her embarrassed baby brother. "I agree with him!" Rin cried out raising an arm in protest. Who would even think about children in their age? –The writer does-shut up-It's true-My future kids are cute. Now, back to the story-.

"I FUCKING OBJECT! NO WAY IN HELL IS HE-" Rinto yelled, standing up from his previous position from the floor, pointing a finger at Len who once again flinched and sniffled. "GONNA MARRY MY BABY SISTER!".

Lenka twitched and face palmed. "I swear, If Mikuo were here you too would so get along well," She mumbled thinking about the teal haired man whom was still with his beautiful blue-haired wife at a vacation in Italy –Hahah! Hetalia- for their second honeymoon. "What the hell did you just say?" Rinto screamed at her assuming that she must've called him a dirty name. Lenka rolled her eyes "Oh just shut up.".

Len gave his sister an worried look, Lenka noticed this and gave Len a reassuring smile and in return Len smiled back at her.

"Shut up? Oh hell no!" Rinto gave her a death glare and Lenka kept on twitching. God! This guy was annoying! and he just kept on swearing and swearing! How ungentlemanly of him!

Lenka took in a deep breath wanting to secure her composure. She knew her little brother didn't like it when she lost her composure and just snap, heck, months ago he told her that she was scarier if she snapped. Lenka then profusely apologized to her baby brother who just embraced her and was glad that she was back to 'normal'. She balled her fists and sighed.

"I heard from Lily-san that your name was Rinto," She calmly said, the male's glare seemed to soften though he still stood firm. "And?" He quipped, crossing his arms. She took in another breath and sighed "Go downstairs Rinto and I'll temporarily separate this two –hugging- if your so uncomfortable with it". Rinto blinked at her and snuck a glance at his beloved little sibling and sighed in defeat.

"I'll give you five minutes.".

"I'm glad we came to an understanding.".

He turned and suddenly began to walk to the door. Lenka didn't know why but she had this sudden urge to tell him her name. She only had a few seconds before he would turn and go downstairs and she took it.

"My name's Lenka.".

He looked over his shoulder and had a shade of pink dusted to his cheeks. His upcoming words were warm and yet his tone was slightly cold.

"Pretty name.".

And he left.

Lenka blushed at the compliment and didn't have words to reply. Her heart was beating really fast and she felt warmer. It's like she just found the guy that was just for her but she knew that he wasn't her type and yet… He made her blush…

Stupid guy.

She shrugged it off momentarily and looked at the two teens sitting on the bed and thankfully they weren't hugging but gave her a knowing look. She immediately puffed her cheeks and turned her head, she put both of her hands on her hips and forced a smirk on her blushing face.

"We-well! Let's get down and have breakfast, okay?".

Rin gave Len a smirk.

Len gave her a soft smile as he nodded.

Guess he wasn't the only one who caught the love bug~

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 06.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF- Dang~ I love pairing people up~ :3 Lol~ so, anyways, I had little trouble with this because I almost, ALMOST, had a writers block and I swear- I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! IT FREAKING SUCKS! D:**

**Anyways~ I'll update after one week~ why? I have to relax, it's the holidays, and I have to update and publish stories and I have to make a project for the science fair! I'll miss all of you!**

**HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY, MY DARLINGS! –love-**

**Review, kay? And please do give your honest opinion! J**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**RANDOM TRIVIA;**

**Is it just me or all guys who wear hairpins attractive? :D Especially if they have bangs~ Oh yeah! Mama likes! –gets kicked xD-**

* * *

**RANDOM HEART TO HEART:**

**I sincerely hope you guys have a great and awesome holiday~ :D**

* * *

**SPECIAL REMINDERS;**

**I won't be updating for a week… I think you guys won't mind that absence~ -shot- ^^**

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS;**

**WE SURVIVED 2012! WOOT-WOOT! WHO WANTS TO PARTY?! :D**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D;**

**To; Pandapper; "Gayifying Len"… YOU WIN SO BADLY! PANDA-SAN**  
**! YOU JUST- YOU MADE MY NIGHT! X'3 Oh! If you don't mind but how'd you do in the finals? I think you did great! ^^ I will never and yes! IT'S PARTY TIME! X3 Oh yeah! Merry holidays~**

**To; emoHippy1; YOU ARE AWESOME! YOU JUST- VXBCNGCVMVJMFVXJFF! You just made me add something to Lily's epicness! X3 Thank you! Oh and happy holidays~ X3**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


	7. I'll Keep On Dreaming, Love!

**Title: His Compensation's Love?**

* * *

**Summary: "Rin Kagamine! From this day forward until the end of eternity! I; Len Kagamine will do my absolute best on being your one and only loving, faithful, boyfriend! –and future husband!- So, please! Take good care of me!" What. The. Bloody. Hell?**

**Rin Kagamine is just your ordinary school girl –who's a very proud Otaku- and has led a normal ordinary life ever since she was born, that is… Until she saves a guy from possibly getting killed… And what did she get in return of her heroic deed?**

**"Rinny-chan! I love you!".**

**A weird –albiet handsome- shota who claims to forever love her and be her future husband when she comes of age…**

* * *

**Rated: T –For Reasons-.**

* * *

**A\N: SONOFAFREAKINGFEMALEDOG! –Dramatically turns to the reader- I AM SO SORRY, MY SWEETIE! –Rushes and embraces you- I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL NEGLECTED! –Cries- I WAS JUST SO BUSY THIS PAST FEW WEEKS! –Goes and has a crying fit while waving a flag that says: 'Enjoy?'-**

* * *

**DECLAIMER:**

**I do not own ANYTHING! D:**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO:**

**YOU! AND MY LOVELY YANDERE AND OVERLY KAWAI DESU TWINNY~ LOVE YOU RINNY-CHAMA!~ 3 –killed-**

* * *

**Story Mode:**

* * *

**Chapter 07: "I'll Keep On Dreaming, Love!"**

* * *

She noticed it. She really, really, noticed it. She smiled in a very sly yet delighted manner as she watched him. Her hands began clap as his humming grew more in volume. His steps seemed like he was prancing. His tone was so cheery that she forced herself to not ruin such a happy image of him being like this.

Her cute, adorable, baby brother was in love.

And she approved of it!

"Melting~" He sang in a very happy voice. "Melting when I am with you!" His tone filled with so much happiness as he practically pranced and bounced without a shame. "And it is possible for me to say that…" He took in a deep breath as his companion giggled.

"I LOVE YOU!"

She giggled loudly and continued to clap her hands some more. He continued to sing and dance with glee. Every servant, maid or butler in the household gave their master a look of amusement and clap their hands as well.

They loved their master, really, they do.

Once he was done, he bowed, out of habit and everyone clapped their hands and resumed their duties. He turned to his big sister and embraced her in a happy way that almost choked her. She laughed at his affection and embraced him back. She ruffled his soft blond hair and gently they departed as he hanged on her arm. They walked through the hall, conversing with one another.

"She's so wonderful!"

A smile.

"I can tell."

"She's beautiful and very kind!"

A giggle.

"I know."

He takes in a blissful yet adorable breath.

"I want to marry her someday!"

His sister laughed as she covered her mouth. She felt so happy that her baby brother was in such a positive mental state. He lets go of her arm and laughs in joy as he thought more of his beloved angel: her beautiful blond hair, her majestic ocean-blue eyes and her fair skin, her stunning and amusing personality. Everything about her, he adored with all his heart.

He smiled blissfully.

"I'm so happy for you Len!" Lenka exclaimed as he ruffled her little brother's hair. She stepped back and patted his head. "You're so lucky, you know that?" she states with a sweet smile, Len smiles and nods. He giggles. "I know! She's a very terrific girl! Although…" He frowns and she feels down as well.

"Although?"

"I-I-I don't know her too well…"

But then, this energetic smiles comes in and he puts his hand unto his chest and cries out in a determined tone. "BUT! I will find everything about her! I will understand her! And I will know my Rinny-chan!"

Lenka smiles in admiration for her brother's determination.

Somewhere:

"ACHOO!" Rin Kagamine wiped her nose as she sniffled. Her big brother entered the room, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. She shook her head. "Nothing, I guess someone's talking about me." Rin smirked "Pfft! I knew I was THAT awesome!" While Rinto twitched, assuming that that annoying boy was talking about his baby sis, and cursed underneath his breath:

"Damn Shota!"

Back At The Mansion:

"ACHOO!" Len Kagamine sniffled and let his sister wipe away his nose. Her concern was evident and he tried to fight back embarrassment. "Len? You okay?" He nods and sniffles. Then, he grins widely "Ah! Rinny-chan must be talking about me!" He blushed widely and hugs himself. "I love you too! R-Rin-chan!" Lenka sweat drops seeing her brother's sudden mood swings.

"Hey, Len?" Len stopped thinking about his darling and turned to his sibling. "Yes? Sis?" She smiled in a motherly way and points to a certain room. "Rest," she says again. He looks at his bedroom door and nods at his sister. "Okay~" He prances to his room but before that. He gives his big sis a hug and goes off to rest.

Lenka laughs and begins to walk away as she mumbled "My, my, Rinny-chan sure is lucky to have my brother!"

Meanwhile, said girl just sneezed yet again.

In Len's Room:

Len plopped himself in his bed and cuddled the pillows, imagining it to be his beloved girl. He stops and pulls up the covers until it reaches his head and covers him up completely from everything. He takes out his cellphone from his pocket and goes to the message application. He began to type in a message and quickly sent it without a fail.

* * *

To: Rin Kagamine ((My Future Wife))

From: Len Kagamine ((Rinny-chan's Future Husband))

Message: Hey! Rinny-chan! That was a fun breakfast, wasn't it? :D

* * *

Moment later, his phone beeps gently and he opens it. He smiles and blushes softly of how fast she was on replying. He carefully and intently reads the message, her head narrating every word within his thoughts.

* * *

To: Len Kagamine ((Shotaboy))

From: Rin Kagamine ((The Awesome One))

Message: Yeah, it was! Hahahah! I can't wait for them to fall in love and get married! ;) LOL! XD

* * *

Len laughs, seeing what she typed and quickly began to press the bottoms with a very sweet smile and a cute, pink, blush. Ideas of weddings, a beautiful bride, a nice house, and a cute baby popped into his head and he stopped himself from swooning to compose and finish his message. He presses it and waits patiently for his angel's sweet, heavenly, reply.

* * *

To: Rin Kagamine ((My Future Wife))

From: Len Kagamine ((Rinny-chan's Future Husband))

Message: Aw! Let's beat them to it first! I want us to get married first~ Rinny-chan~ ^ \ \ \ ^

* * *

Meanwhile:

Rin looks at the message and falls from where she sat, which was her chair. She blushes, reading the message and her heart beat accelerates with every word. She covers up her mouth and trembles, not with rage but with what? That she did not know, yet. She runs to her bed and buries herself in her blankets and began to type back her message with a pout. "T-that stu-tupid… Shota!" She squeaks, wanting her heart to stop beating and for her blush to go away and yet. It felt nice, feeling this way.

Len's Room:

* * *

To: Len Kagamine ((Shotaboy))

From: Rin Kagamine ((The Awesome One))

Message: Keep on dreaming, Len… O u O 

* * *

He looks at the message and smiles widely. He presses it to where his heart is and feels happy tears leak from the corners of his eyes, he breaths in bliss and then rolls around in his covers, giggling in pure joy; his heart beating with romance and hope. His blush was still there, never wavering for a second. His happy and delighted ex[ression could easily nmelt someone's heart.

"D-don't worry Rinny-chan!" He promises to his beloved and kisses the screen of his phone, imaging that it was his angel's lips.

"Because…" He giggles "Hehehe~"

"I'll always keep on dreaming, love!"

Because of that terrific morning, the two of them had gotten closer… But- What DID happen in that particular morning?

Only one way to find out!

Flashback time!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 07.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N: Ha! And next chapter! We will find out what happened in that morning! :D and you will be SURPRISE! Sorta… But anyways, until I update and yes! I do miss writing! Thank you very much J Oh! And this fic will go under major construction and yes, my grammar improved! AUTHOR LEVELS UP, BABY! :D**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**RANDOM TRIVIA:**

**I'm fifteen years old now~ :D**

* * *

**RANDOM HEART TO HEART:**

**LET US CELEBRATE VALENTINE'S DAY TOGETHER! ;D**

* * *

**SPECIAL REMINDERS:**

**Keep being awesome, my dears~**

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**I AM FOREVERALONE IN VALENTINES DAY! :D**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! :D:**

**To Sparkles X3: I know this may be late and all but yes, I am flattered if you will use this as a cosplay skit and if you do! Please send me a vid! :D And credit, my dear! :3**

**To Pandapper: That's great I'm so happy for you! And thank you for the additional information! xD Ah! Belated Happy Birthday, dear! :D –huggles and throws a party-**

**To PandaPuppet: -Holds a gun- WWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR- Wait… I'm too late… NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –cries- ;A;**

**To emoHippy1: Thank you! :D And yes, indeed!**

**To ownitlikeaboss: Thank you and Hahaha! :D I did have a great break!**

**To lizzie-rivers: Thank you so much! Ah! I hope my grammar improves as you read this! Because, I am really interested in pursuing a writing career when I'm an adult! ^^**

**To Sheshe-AnimeLuver: Thank you and yes, it's a pity he puts us girls to shame…-sniffles- Anyways, thank you so much and I hope you're still interested in my fic! ^^ Oh and thanks a bunch for the greetings! –huggles-**

* * *

**REMINDERS:**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


End file.
